


Between Love and Hate

by marlislash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banner, M/M, NSFW Art, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles hate each other with all their hearts, until they not. </p><p>Sex wall baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> In all my verses when Stiles has penetrative sex he's beyond 18 years old, not underage fucking here. Nope.

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/teen%20wolf/06_zpspcemuagb.jpg.html)


End file.
